Goddess of War
by Jasper-is-the-world
Summary: Bella finds out that the one and only Jasper Hale/Whitlock is her mate. Follow her through the hard times in her life. Will she live or will the people that want her dead catch her.
1. Chapter 1

Here I am, the new Isabella Swan. I go by Izzy Whitlock now, it is funny how I took the last name of person who tried to kill me. It has been 200 hundred years and I have already gotten over the Cullen family, even if I still think about them sometimes. I have over a thousand powers and I am the prettiest vampire alive, I know it sounds like I am full of myself, but I actually mean it, if a human saw me in my original form they would turn to ash in a millisecond.

So here I am right now getting ready to play the bad ass role at Fork's high school. I changed my hair to look brown with red highlights and I made my eyes a crystal blue color, I also had to make myself younger since I am 28 years old. I changed into a tight black t-shirt, tight leather pants, long black high heeled boots, and a leather jacket for my awesome black MTT Turbine Superbike, it used to go 227 mph but now it can reach 500 mph.

I arrived at the school 20 minutes before it started. I stretched my back, even though I didn't need to, and felt a sudden blast of lust from across the parking lot. I looked behind my shoulder and saw the five faces I thought I would never see again, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. All staring at me with neutral expressions. "Oh crap" was all I said before walking over to them. "Why the hell are you here. I thought you guys left." I asked in a calm and smooth voice.

"Bella why are you a vampire? You weren't supposed to turn out as one." Edward asked in a high pitched voice. _Ha, pussy _I thought as I looked him up and down. "I didn't want to be one fuckward, I was forced to be one." I said. I could tell by Alice's mind that she wanted me to come over. I nodded to her and slowly walked away to my first class.

**At the Cullen's house.**

Here I am, at the infamous Cullen house, what a bore, everything is white, that is not a color. It basically shouts out that they were a boring family. "Ok Bella we are ready to hear your story." Carlisle told me.

"Well after you guys left I fell into a deep depression, I went to school one day and met a new teenage guy named Tom. We went out for two years and then he proposed to me. I new immediately that he was my soul mate. We had two girls and one boy, Marie, Stephanie, and Stephen. We went on a walk into the park at night. Tom took Marie to play baseball on the other side of the field when I saw her. Victoria. She walked up behind Stephanie and broke her spine saying that she was an ugly piece of shit and then took of her head right before she said I love you mommy, to me. I was so sad I didn't see her go after Stephen. She said he looked like her son so she made it quick and snapped his head before pulling it off. I ran after were Tom and Marie where supposed to be when I saw something I never wanted to see in my whole life. Apparently I wasn't fast enough for her so she put Tom, Marie, Stephanie, and Stephen's heads on little wooden stakes right in front of me. That was when I charged at Victoria, she wasn't paying attention to me so I took her down to the ground right before she grabbed my neck and bit into it, telling me that was how she felt when her mate died and when she was turned and killed her own son on accident. I laid there for three days not giving her the pleasure of hearing my screams. I was truly a walking zombie when I woke up around my family's heads. It was the worst moment in my entire life. I fell into an even deeper depression for 149

years doing nothing but starving myself. I couldn't even go out into the open because I was to hungry. I mean who wouldn't be when you hadn't fed on anything for 149 years. I thought I was going insane. There wouldn't be one day that I didn't see there faces looking at me in the forest I was living in. But I finally saw this woman at my house, which I didn't eat, and she told me my mates soul went into the body of a vampire that lost his soul in a very dark era. That led me to go to school for 51 years, which led me here right now." I said close to tears. Tom truly was my true love, and he was the perfect gentleman.

Before I could say anything else Rosalie came up to me and hugged me tight while everyone else was still in shock. I found myself welcoming the comfort and dry sobbing for a couple seconds before I let go and looked her in the eye. "Rosalie, you were right I hate this life, I miss my husband and my little children running around asking for help to put on there socks and how to do a problem with math." I told her with a choked laugh. "I loath this life, I hate not being able to die and go up in heaven with my little kids. Also I don't think I mentioned this but they were triplets. I absolutely adored them." After that sentence it sent me into another fit of sobs. Which caused her to hold me again until I stopped.

"Bella I am so sorry that I was a bitch to you. I am not going to give an excuse because there isn't really one. I am so sorry though, that you lost your children and your true love. I know what it is like to have your life ripped away from you in less that 30 minutes, and to know that you will never sleep, or have children again. I promise that I will do everything in my power to help you with this. I will help you find a reasonable amount of peace and happiness in this life. I promise. Oh and feel free to call me Rose" Rose said with nothing but sincerity in her eyes. I threw myself at her once again when I heard someone come up behind me. I jumped up, put Rose behind me and crouched down to growl at the person in a millisecond or less. I looked at the offending person and snarled when I saw Edward coming to hug me. I brought up my physical shield and gave him and animalistic roar. I brought up my mental shield and let him her my inner demons protective thoughts. _MINE, MINE, MINE, STAY AWAY BEFORE I RIP YOU APART AND THROW YOU INTO A FIRE. STAY AWAY FROM HER._ I know it sounded possessive but at least he got the hint and backed up with his palms raised.

My shield was still up when Emmett came up to hit it really hard. I looked at his eyes and saw that they were pitch black from rage. I suddenly remembered that Emmett was Rose's mate and that he probably wasn't to happy about his mate being stuck in a little bubble with a very angry vampire. I let up the shield and suddenly he rammed into me and sunk his teeth into my shoulder blade. I yelped in pain right as Rose shouted out Emmett's name. He sunk his teeth in deeper and ripped a chunk out of my shoulder. I cried out and saw a blur of movement right behind Emmett. Next thing I knew Jasper grabbed Emmett's head and ripped him away from me before he could do anymore damage. I crawled into the corner of the room and started whimpering, I watched Jasper rip off Emmett's arm and whisper to him, "You will get this back when Bella is healed." Jasper ran over to me and I put my shield around us. "It hurts" I whimpered out to him. "I know, he got a pretty good chunk out of you." He whispered back to me.

He picked up the chunk that Emmett ripped out and placed it back where it was supposed to go, but it wasn't healing because I needed blood to heal it all the way. Carlisle knocked on my shield holding a cup of animal blood. I lifted up the shield and Jasper crouched down and barred his teeth at Carlisle. Carlisle put the cup down and backed up slowly, I put the shield back up and grabbed the cup of blood. I sucked up all of the blood in one gulp before hugging Jasper and whispering thanks to him. I opened the shield up and marched up to Emmett and slapped him strait across the face. "Next time you try and bit me I will not hesitate in killing you, I don't care if I love you as a big brother. You do not fuck with the goddess of fucking war." I hissed out looking at his shocked face. Jasper grabbed my arm and spun me around. "You aren't the goddess of war." Jasper said narrowing his eyes at me.

"I will be. Right now I am looking for him. That lady I told you all about said that the god of war was meant to be mated with me. I already looked in the south but they said he left a while ago. God, the damn guy is good at disappearing, which annoys the crap out of me." I said, clearly annoyed. Everyone went quiet, they weren't even breathing before Jasper looked at me in a strange manner. "Bella, you do know that I am married to Alice right." He asked slowly. I looked at him like he was stupid and shook my head. "Well then you know that the god of war has his mate already right." He said slowly. "Yeah, I can't wait to see his face when he finds out that the girl was lying to him and having an affair behind his back the entire time. I mean of course I will try and cheer him up. I was sort of hoping that he would hurt her or something but the vampires over in the south like Maria said that he lost his touch and went all wimpy. I hope he isn't a pussy, that would be embarrassing." I said in a sing song tone.

Next thing I know I was being slammed against the wall with Jasper's hand wrapped around my neck. "I am not a pussy and I have never ever been wimpy in my entire life." He growled into my ear. I looked at him with wide eyes, Jasper is the god of war.

_**Jasper is MY MATE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry that I haven't written anything in 8 or 9 months. I have just been so caught up in homework and I broke my computer. It was all a big hassle, but thanks for all the nice reviews. Anyway here is the story. **

No, Jasper can't be my mate, he's Jasper. That is just wrong; he is like a distant cousin or a long lost brother. And Alice, she is cheating on Jasper. That is insane they have been together for decades, maybe even a century. That lying bitch deservers what's coming to her, I should go rip her head off. Oh never mind, I thought, I am being held to the wall by a very angry vampire who is my mate surrounded by cheaters, people who like to take chunks of shoulder off by their teeth, and two 'parents' who are about as interesting as a wall. This has to be a new world record for the absolutely worst day ever in history of history. "Umm, Jasper I think you should let me go now." I squeaked his hand was crushing my throat very hard. I watched as he shook his head, his golden locks falling over his handso- WAIT! He is my freaking brother and right now he is CHOKING me, who gives a damn if he is hot or not.

"Now Isabella, why would I let you go when you insulted me, the God of War, and basically told me my mate is cheating on me. By the way, why would you lie about such a thing?" He growled. "Well I insulted you because you ran away and became some civilized unnatural vampire in the worst town imaginable. Also, I did not lie about your wife cheating on you, she is a slut." I whispered back. Not a smart thing to say; he squeezed my neck and slammed me into the wall before biting my arm and making me writhe in horrible pain. He dropped me down on the floor and looked me dead in the eye.

"Get out of here before I tear your body into shreds and set them on fire." He snarled. I smirked at him and said, "Now Jasper, you shouldn't make empty threats I can see right through your lies." I breathed in his ear. I got up and dusted myself off while watching Jasper as he stood and glared at me with unadulterated hatred. Yikes, I should have thought this whole thing out a little better. Nothing I can do now, mess with the vampire and you get the teeth. Wow, I am talking to myself and making bad jokes, I think I am going a teensy bit crazy.

"Ok let me start over, Jasper you have to believe me; I am not lying Alice is cheating on you. That woman who came up to me was an oracle, which was why I didn't eat her. She told me that Alice was cheating on you." I pleaded. I watched as Jaspers face took on a blank look. No hatred or happiness, just nothing. I was surprised when I felt an urge to go and comfort him. I had to suppress my urge to go hug him tightly in my arms and whisper soothing words.

"Jasper don't even tell me you believe her, we have been with each other for decades. She is obviously lying to you; please you have to believe me." Alice screeched sounding a lot like a banshee would if they were real. I felt hatred flowing off of Alice in waves aimed directly at me, but then I felt lust pouring out of her aimed towards, WHAT! "Alice, you're a LESBIAN, OH MY GOSH, is it possible for a vampire to get a headache." I screamed at her. I have a power where I am an empath, but I can feel everyone all over the world if I want. And right now I feel a lot of lust pouring out of her for a girl in Alaska named Tanya Denali. That is so wrong on so many different levels; I mean first of all who would give up a hunk like Jasper for a slutty succubus that used to like my ex-boyfriend. "I am going to RIP your head off of your body and slowly torture you until I feel ready to throw you into the fire." Jasper roared, getting ready to send her as much pain and hurt as he could.

"No, stop it Jasper you can't kill her, I know you want to but you know that it would be the wrong thing to do." I whispered, walking over to him. I looked into his pitch black eyes and hugged him while giving him a kiss on the side of his neck. It physically hurt me to know that he was in pain, and I wanted to console him. He was a good man no matter what anyone thought and I was glad that he was my mate. I think I already fell in love with him.

Oh crap, I am IN LOVE with JASPER! Shit, this cannot be good.


	3. Chapter 3

I hate Alice; she is the one that put MY Jasper in a bad mood. We, meaning Jasper and me, have been sitting here on the couch for and hour, listening to Carlisle try to put some perspective into this. It's ridiculous there is only one side to this, I am Jasper's mate and Alice is a lying, cheating, ugly bitch. But of course he has to try to fix this saying that its not Alice's fault that she found her true mate and was to scared to confront Jaz and tell him. "That is bull Carlisle, first of all Tanya is not Alice's true mate, true mates can't stand to be away from each other for a while and Alice has not seen Tanya for a month." I said, interrupting his pathetic excuse for Alice's messed up problems.

Carlisle glared at me for interrupting and Jasper growled at him, pulling me into his side and nuzzling the side of my neck. Alice screeched for Jasper to get away from me but he just flipped her off and smirked at her. Carlisle started to talk again and I couldn't help but wonder if that old hag was telling the truth. Jasper is dominant, rude, possibly bi-polar, and acting like an idiot, the total opposite of my Tom. But even though I have just seen him two hours ago, when I think of him it makes my dead heart jump. I love his rugged Texan look. I love his drawl, his protectiveness, and his love. Ever since I had calmed him down he would send me his love whenever he felt me get worried or bored, or even when I felt like the walls where starting to close in on me.

He was wonderful and I am glad I found him finally. I know that he might be disappointed when he finds out that I drink human blood. I need to show him my true form and then I have to turn him into his true form with his true powers. You see, when the old lady told me about the God of War she told me of a curse somebody had put on him. He was actually the first vampire in the world, sent down by God himself. Some witch put a curse on him around the time he thought he was turned by Maria. She made it so he thought he had a human life and that he had horrible self-control. The old lady gave me powers to undo the curse, to make him into what he once was, a God.

"Everybody I have something to confess. I do not look like this; I have a power that changes my appearance. Also, Jasper this is not who you are, you are a god that was sent down to Earth when the first humans where born. A witch put a curse on you around the time you thought you were turned by Maria. As your mate I have to reverse this curse with some borrowed powers." I said strongly, as I stood up and looked at everyone, mostly Jasper.

Everyone gasped except Jasper who just looked at me with confusion. 'The best way to prove yourself is to show them', I thought. I felt my body shimmering as I changed into my natural form. I was 5'10 with long, thick, shiny, straight, red hair. My stomach grew skinny and toned, my skin transformed into my olive complexion. Last of all my eyes turned to a light type of forest green. Jasper looked at me in awe as I changed into my natural form, I motioned him to come closer to me so I could change him. He walked up to me until we were only a couple inches from each other. I pressed my hand onto his chest and looked at him as he changed before my eyes. He grew taller until he was about 6'5 or 6'6, his torso got even more chiseled and his pale white skin turned tan. His face stayed the same, except his hair, which grew down to his chin and got wavier than before. His hair went from dirty blonde to black and his eyes went from golden to green, like mine.

The whole family was quite as we stared into each other's eyes. He looked at me with interest and humor, I felt kind of pissed that he found this funny. I spent 51 freaking years looking for this guy and he looks at me like I am some kind of joke, NOT COOL. "What? Am I that hilarious, I mean no disrespect or whatever but I spent a long time looking for you." I hissed at him, trying to be respectful to one of God's most powerful creations.

"I am simply looking at the creation my father sent to me as a mate. Tall and feisty, good combination, your anger gets in your way, and you get to defensive." He said with more frickin humor. His voice was deep and didn't really have the Texas twang, but it was still enough for me to want to jump him right where he was standing.

"Excuse me _**my lord**_, but I have to give you all your powers back." I exaggerated my lord; trying to annoy him, key word trying.

He nodded at me that it was ok, so I put my hands on his chest and almost screamed. I knew that I was giving him powers but I didn't know that his powers were the ones I thought were mine. I started whimpering and swaying as my knees started to give out. This pain was worse than the change, my insides felt like they were being ripped out, set on fire, and put back in. Right when I fell Jasper caught me around the waist pulling me into his arms. He looked down at me with concern, and right as I was about to say something I heard Edward growl. Jasper turned around and snarled at him, in the process of turning around he let me go and I was still to weak to hold myself up. I dropped down onto the ground and Jasper turned around as I fell and dropped next to me as my vision got blurry.

The last thing I heard and said was him whimpering as if he was hurt and me whispering 'I love you' to him, trying to calm him down.

Then all I could see was pure, black, darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

"You snotty, ungrateful, ugly, good for nothing bitch. You ruined everything I have ever worked for." Was the first thing I heard in the darkness. "Excuse me, but I think you need to shut your freaking mouth before I make you, got it." I hissed through my clenched teeth.

I got up and looked around the darkness, and then I saw it, the prettiest, most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my long life. She was at least 5'5 and had the longest, thickest, and shiny, hair I have ever seen. It was pure white and looked like it was glowing, like and angels hair would. She had all the right curves and had a perfect, toned waist just like me. Her eyes were a freaky blue and white, like there were blue flames hidden in her eyes. She was wearing a long flowing reddish orange dress that made it look like lava was running down her body. "Holy crap, who are you!" I exclaimed, feeling at awe with her.

"I am Hecate, the witch goddess who put a curse on wonderful Ares." She said in a smooth, quiet voice. "That is not possible, the Greek Gods aren't real, and they are just fairy tales made up by bored humans." I scoffed; this lady is full of shit.

"Honey, don't fool yourself, what you don't know is that every God or Goddess in every religion is real. Humans don't know this, but Gods and Goddess are created in a spirit world parallel to this universe. That is where they are born, when a group of humans make up a God or Goddess, somebody is both created and given powers or there is already someone like what the humans God or Goddess is like." She explained in a sweet voice; I hate her.

Hecate was the witch that cursed Jasper, why would she do that? "What does any of this have to do with you placing that curse on Jasper?" I growled. She was avoiding the question. "Ah, dear Ares. Yes, well that is easy to explain. Ares was getting in my way; he was claiming towns, villages, countries, as his own. Zeus, his creator, was allowing it, saying that since he was a major God unlike me, that it was ok. I grew angry when he stole one of my towns, Salem, as his own. I found a spell that made powerful beings such as him, forget what they are or who they are. So one day I made him forget, put fake memories inside his head, and made him and Maria believe that she sired him. I got my revenge and nobody knew it was me since they didn't believe that I was powerful enough." She said with a grin on her face.

I hated this bitch; she hurt Jasper or Ares, whatever his name is. I watched her carefully as she walked towards me with her hand out, saying something I didn't understand. I was about to ask her what the hell she was doing, but before I could she was gone and I was back in the Cullen's house. I looked around and saw that is was in Jasper or Ares lap. I shot out of his lap and turned to look at everyone. Esme and Carlisle looked worried, Alice looked angry, Rosalie was bored, Emmett was sad, and Edward was worried, and angry. "What is your true name, Jasper or Ares?" I whispered at the God.

"My true name is Ares, but Jasper is a better cover name." He boomed, looking at me curiously. He reached out to me, but I shrank back. What if the same thing happens again? Anyways every time he looks at me he is either curious or he finds something funny. He acts like he cares now, but I still see no love in his eyes. Is it possible that he is physically and emotionally incapable of loving me? Maybe he is using me as a way back to power, maybe Hecate was right, he is power hungry and doesn't care who he takes from, and he only cares what he got out of it. My body felt unprotected and powerless, I could tell that I still had my physical and mental shield, but everything else he took from me. He stole from me, even though they were his to begin with, he didn't even let me keep some of them.

I have made up my mind, he is a selfish bastard and I want nothing to do with him. I feel weak because of him and no one makes me feel weak. I pulled up both my shields up, wrapping them tightly around me, like you would with a blanket. I glared at Jasper and tried to walk out of the house. Right as I started walking to the door, Jasper was in front of me, his green eyes hardening into what could have been described as emerald stones. His mouth was pulled in a tight line and he looked absolutely furious. That got me pissed, what right did he have to be mad at me, he was the one that ruined everything. Wow, I sound like a selfish bitch, I have only known the guy for a couple hours. I don't care, though, I can hate him if I want to, and I am naturally a hateful person. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" He hissed, looking me dead in the eye.

"I am going home you asshole, and don't act like you can order me around." I hissed right back. That was kind of stupid, because he broke through my shield, gripped my shoulder, and through me across the room. I snarled as I hit Edwards piano, how dare he throw me, that just proves my theory that he couldn't possibly be my mate. "You are not going anywhere, I am your mate, and I am in charge of protecting you. You cannot protect yourself as good anymore. You're as defenseless as you were when you lived with Tom and your kids." Ouch, that hurt. Tom and my children was a big sore spot for me.

"You are a huge asshole, did you know that. You say you are supposed to protect me, but you just threw me across the room. And how dare you bring up Tom and my kids. I freaking hate your ass and can't to leave. Tom was ten times better than you are, and I HATE YOU!" I screamed the last part, I was sobbing by now. Why would somebody that is supposed to love you, hurt you so much. I watched as his face changed from anger to horror as he realized what he said.

He walked over to me and stopped when he heard me growl at him. "Bella, I am so sorry. I was so mad and I didn't think clearly. Look it's going to be hard mated to me; I was made to create war and hate, to make sure that one side always won in a war. I wasn't made to love and care, I am a selfish bastard, and I am sorry you have to deal with that. I will try to be a little more caring, but even though you can't see it, I love you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want to ruin that." He whispered as he looked at me.

I started to cry louder, I felt like a bitch for saying those things to him. I got up slowly and walked over to him. I reached my hand up and pulled his neck down. I kissed him with everything I had, pouring my heart and soul into that kiss. I bit his lip, asking for permission. His mouth opened and our tongues fought for dominance. I broke the kiss and looked at him with a smile on my face. He bent down to kiss me again and whispered the three words that made my dead heart swell, "I love you".


End file.
